1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchanger unit used for a cooling tower and a cooling tower utilizing a heat exchanger consisting of such heat exchanger unit.
2. Discussion of Background
Such kind of indirect contact type heat exchanger has already been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 100370/1976, referring to a heat exchanger used for a cooling tower which is constructed entirely of synthetic resin and provided with a plurality of liquid flowing passages flat, vertical and parallel with each other, and air flowing passages flat to have a vertical plane each which are formed between the liquid flowing passages, the two passages being divided by a heat exchanging partition plate consisting of a plurality of synthetic resin plates which brings both the fluids into indirect contact with each other, and both walls of each air flowing passage are formed on an inverse U-shaped member, corrugated side walls of the adjacent inverse U-shaped members are bonded together by a rib portion provided protrusively and coupled together at the side edges by a coupling panel, thus forming the aforementioned liquid flowing passages.
As shown in FIG. 17, the heat exchanger described in the aforementioned invention is suspended in several and so supported in story inside of a packing material facing on an outer air inlet port of the cooling tower, thus intending for prevention of a whitish smoke or mist in wintertime.
In such prior art one, however, dust and microbe are capable of sticking on a wall surface of the liquid flowing passage which is narrowed and bent during a long period of service to thereby reduce the liquid falling speed, thus a sectional area of the passage is substantially narrowed, the liquid is hence prevented from falling at a predetermined rate of flow, overflows on a feed side of the heat exchangers, and thus not only the ambience is wet unnecessarily, but also a loss may result on refrigerant.
In case the heat exchanger is suspended in several and so supported in story inside of a packing material facing on an outer air inlet port of the cooling tower (FIG. 17), whitish smoke or mist cannot always be prevented due to an overflow phenomenon o the aforementioned feed side, and further since the liquid flowing passage is narrow, the air having come thereinto is hard to extract, and thus is kept staying in the passage to hinder heat exchange.